A drill case can comprise a base member, a cover member connected pivotally to it and a receptacle portion for the drills. as described for example in German Utility Model 83 18 157.
This case however handles comparatively poorly in transport when it is of a comparatively large size for carrying a large number of drills.
There is also a danger that the case can be dropped by those whose carry it on account of its high weight and can be damaged by impact on the ground or even destroyed, especially if the case is made of plastic.